


Unbreakable Heart

by SammysMissingShoe



Series: One-X [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysMissingShoe/pseuds/SammysMissingShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I have learned!' Raef punched Dean again, in the face this time. 'Your brother's gonna be the one who underestimates me!' He took a breath, and collected his cool. Then he grinned. 'You have no idea what I'm planning to do to him.'"</p><p>A demon from Sam's past is released when the Devil's Gates are opened, and he's back, looking for revenge. And every demon knows the classic Winchester weakness. If he wants to hurt Sam, he's gonna have to hurt Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Want to Fight Back

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know about you, but the midseason finale left me dead inside. But, Sammysmissingshoe is here to help pass the time of the hellatus with another fic! Sequel to On My Own, but if you don't wanna read that one first, basically all you need to know is that a demon clown kidnapped Sam while he was back at Stanford and tried to interrogate him about the powers he didn't know he had yet. It's a fun story, you should read it anyway. This fic is different from my others because I tried something new... I'm writing mostly hurt Dean this time! Let's be honest, after that finale, Sammy needs a break. (*CRIES*) Okay, here we go! Story and chapter titles from a three days Grace song, Unbreakable Heart.

"I don't like it, Sam."

"You never like it, Dean."

"C'mon, you're telling me you don't find this the least bit strange?"

"Of course I do, but when is a case never not strange?" Sam pointed out.

"Crop failures? Electrical storms? About half a dozen murders? The whole thing is just screaming demon, Sammy. It's never good when it's obvious."

"Dean, a gate to Hell opened. We still got no clue how many demons escaped. But I'm pretty sure subtlety isn't their main priority."

Dean huffed. "I'm telling you, it's just too damn easy."

"What's wrong with easy?" Sam asked.

"Everything's wrong with easy! When's the last time we had an easy case that didn't turn around and bite us in the ass?"

 _"Never."_ Sam admitted internally. "Ass-biting aside, people are dying, something's doing the killing, and it needs to be stopped."

In that sense, Sam was right. Dean was sure he was far from right about pretty much everything else, but he couldn't really argue anymore. What's the point of arguing when you've got less than a year to live? "Fine. Where am I headed first?"

"Half a dozen murders mean half a dozen family members to talk to. See if the vics have a connection, narrow down where the demon might be. Splitting up and meeting back together later is probably our best bet to finish this as soon as we can."

Sounded good to Dean, so he nodded, and continued their drive to another town, another case, and another demon.

They'd changed they clothes, and Dean had dropped Sam off at one of the victim's family's house, and then he'd gone off on his own adventure, currently interviewing his last weeping and recent widow.

"Did you husband have any connection to the other victims, ma'am?" Dean asked.

The woman sniffled. "Well- they're all dead."

Real helpful, lady. "Did they work together maybe? Distant cousins? Bowling Team?"

She shook her head. "No. Nothing like that." Hey eyes briefly went to the door.

Dean's eyes followed. "You expecting someone?"

"What? Oh, I-I just thought I saw someone else with you. Your partner."

Sam was nowhere near him. He hadn't been for over an hour. The only way she would know about him was...

Maybe he was just being paranoid, but... "Christo."

When the woman's eyes went black, Dean no longer felt paranoid. No, now it was feeling more like kicking Sam's ass for suggesting separating. That literally never did anybody any good.

Dean shot up, and quickly reached into his pocket for his flask of holy water.

But he wasn't quick enough.

The demon simply flicked a finger, and Dean was hurled and plastered to the wall. She- _it_ \- made its way over to Dean, an expression of disappointment on its face. "I was really hoping to leave you out of this, Dean. Your brother's the one I got beef with."

This demon knew Sam? That was never good. "What do you want with Sam?"

It smiled. "Nothing much. Just him writhing on a hook and begging me to kill him.

Like hell this thing was laying a finger on his brother. "Not gonna happen, black eyes. Sam's too smart for that."

The thing laughed. "He wasn't when he was all alone at Stanford. Me and him had one hell of a time back then."

Dean frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Laughing, the thing rested an ironically feminine and delicate hand on Dean's shoulder, the way one would if with an old friend. "You ever notice those big nasty scars on Sam's back? Look a lot like whip lashes? The way he walks with a limp after hitting his foot? Or maybe his fear of clowns?" The grin widened, looking so horrible on its face, "That was all me, buddy."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted furiously. He couldn't believe this- this damn demon had tortured his litter brother without him ever knowing. Why the hell had Sam never told him?

"All I wanted was a miracle, Dean. Kid kept saying he had no idea what I was talking about. Turns out I was right along."

"You're not. Sammy's not some side-show for you and your friends to do whatever you want with."

"Alright, PITA, preach it to someone who cares. We've got ourselves a bit of a conundrum here now, Dean-o."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"I want your brother. But instead, I've got you. What do you think I should do about that?"

Dean did not like where this was headed. "You could always go screw yourself." He suggested with a classic Dean Winchester smugness.

It laughed. "Cute. But no. I was thinking that you and I go off on our own and wait for Sammy to stop by."

Crap... "He won't. He's too smart for that."

"Oh, I don't doubt that he's smart. I just know how damn emotional he is. Especiawy when it comes to big bwover." It pinched Dean's cheeks together, giving his head a forced shake. "He'll come for you. Especially once he hears you screaming."

Dean rolled his eyes, hiding his fear with cockiness and sass. "Good luck with that, sweetheart."

It smiled. "Thanks, Dean. But trust me." The grin got eerier. "I won't need it."

* * *

Dean was supposed to pick him up twenty minutes ago. When Dean was late, he'd usually call, or ask Sam what he wanted for dinner. This time though, there was nothing.

But- Sam was a fairly patient guy. He'd walked to the library, and sent Dean a text when so he finally got his ass back to him, he'd know where to find him.

After another fifteen minutes, Sam's phone buzzed.

About time.

Sam stepped outside and answered his phone. "You get my text about the library?"

Silence.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

_"D-Don't listen to him, Sammy!"_

Him? Him who?! "What's going on?! Dean, where are you?"

He heard the start of Dean's voice, but then he heard what sounded like a punch, followed by Dean's pained grunt. Then, Sam heard another voice.

_"Don't worry too much, Sammy. He's with me."_

Dammit... Dammit, dammit, dammit! Sam should have known splitting up was a bad idea! His fists clenched. "Who is this?"

_"Aww, Sammy, after everything we've been through did you really forget me?"_

"Pissed off a lot of things in my time. What makes you so special?"

_"Funny you should say that... Cuz that's the exact same question I asked you."_

Sam's stomach dropped.

_"'Show me what makes you so special...'_

' _Remember, Sammy, I'll stop as soon as you show me a miracle...'_

_There was a brief chuckle behind him, and then Sam felt the impact of the whip on his back..._

' _You had enough yet?'_

' _I-I have no idea what you're talking about!'..._

_Right before the exorcism finished, the demon uttered three words that sent a chill down Sam's spine._

' _I-I'll be back...'"_

"Raef..." Sam breathed out.

 _"There's my boy!"_ Sounded like it was wearing a woman this time. Sam didn't really give a damn as to what it looked like though, not when it had his brother captive.

"What do you want, Raef?" Sam hadn't thought one year was enough time to say goodbye to his brother, he was far from ready to let anything happen to him now.

_"Yknow, your brother asked the same thing, and I'll tell you what I told him. You."_

There was no hesitance. "Fine. Let Dean go and I'm all yours."

Even though the phone was nowhere near Dean, Sam could hear his undoubtedly furious protests at Sam for being so willing to sacrifice himself to save Dean. Damn hypocrite.

_"See, I heard you finally grew a pair while I was downstairs, because of you, as I recall. But yknow what else I head down there?"_

Just let Dean go already. "What did you hear?"

_"That even though hurting you works wonders on your pride, I know what hurts you most."_

No... Don't say it... "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Sam swore he could _hear_ Raef smirking. _"Hurting your brother."_

Making Raef think he was wrong may be Sam's only option, so he tried to bluff. "You really think so, huh?" A strike at Raef's ego couldn't hurt either, right? "Or maybe you're just too scared to take me on without Dean as your meatshield." Please buy it, please buy it, pleas buy it!

 _"Nice try, Sam, but you're not fooling anybody. And I can prove it."_ Silence erupted on the other end once more.

What did Raef me-... Oh, God, no. "W-wait, Raef, don-"

It was muffled through the phone, but there was no doubt that the sound now echoing through Sam's head was his big brother's scream.

_"Broken pinkie toe. You remember that one, right, Sammy?"_

"You son of a bitch!" Sam was fuming. He could feel his nails digging crescent shapes into his palm from how forcefully he was pressing into it.

_"If you can manage to find us, then we'll talk. Until then, your brother's gonna be in a lot of pain, Sammy. Best of luck to you."_

The call ended before Sam could say anything else.

Heart slowly sinking to the pit of his stomach, Sam closed his eyes, trying to forcibly shove away his compromising and unhelpful feelings. His brother was missing, but the desire to punch a hole in the wall was gonna do jack when it came to trying to find him.

Sam was gonna find Dean. And he was gonna make damn sure Raef never screwed with him or his family ever again.

* * *


	2. You're Out in the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally thinks he has a lead, but Raef's already one step ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but it's exam week for moi, and that is always less than fun. But, at last, here is chapter two! And yes, I did change the cover photo, just cuz I think this one ensues a little more of the unsettling element I'm trying to go for, in this chapter in particular. Lots of torture, and such things. Yay?

"How's the toe feeling, Dean?"

Panting through the pain, Dean didn't bother looking the thing in the face. It didn't deserve the satisfaction of seeing the obvious pain in Dean's eyes. "G-go to hell, you bitch."

"Tempting, but I did just get out, thanks to you and Sammy by the way, so I'm gonna pass on that."

"Q-" God, everything hurt. "Quit calling him 'Sammy.'"

She- it, dammit- got right down in Dean's face, their noses almost touching. Dean couldn't help the discomfort that rose in his gut. Sam had called this thing 'Raef,' giving Dean the impression that it wasn't really a girl two freaking inches from his face. As if that would have made this situation any more bearable.

It smiled at him, a gentle hand cupping his cheek. "Make me."

Dean head-butted it.

Raef stumbled back, its borrowed hand shooting up to its now aching head. An expression of pure rage replaced the smug look it had had before. It moved towards Dean, but then it froze, a smile curling up on half of its face.

"I bet you have questions, don't you, Dean? About all the thing I did to your little brother."

Sure he did, but he didn't want to have them answered from some damn demon.

The grin got bigger again. "I can do even better than just answering. I can show you."

Well... That sounded far from good. As soon as Raef left, to get some kind of torture instruments Dean assumed, Dean started to struggle. The chains and manacles entrapping his hands were firm, leaving no real room for fighting. He wasn't even able to fully try to wriggle his way out. The broken toe shot sparks of agony through his body. Dean damned the fact that he'd ever left Sammy alone and vulnerable to this sick bastard in the first place... Or was it a sick bitch? Dean still wasn't really sure.

To his dismay, when Raef had made his way back to the room, Dean hadn't managed to even come close to breaking free. He was so screwed.

"You ever been whipped before, Dean?"

Luckily enough, no. "You ever been told to go screw yourself?"

"Yes. Several times. By you. Bit of a lackluster vocabulary you've got there, kid. Maybe I'll just do what I did with Sammy and gag you."

That son of a bitch!

Dean Winchester was scary when he was mad, but he was damn terrifying when he was quiet. The calmness behind the threat made it all the more bone chilling. "I'm gonna kill you, Raef. But you know what else? I'm gonna enjoy it."

Unfazed by the empty threat, Raef simply moved behind Dean. He'd already been stripped of his outer layers of clothing, the only thing standing between him and the whip was a think black t-shirt, more than easy to rip through.

"Sticks and stones, my boy."

Raef raised the whip, and snapped it against Dean's back.

Dean's face immediately scrunched up tightly, a strained scream forcing its way through his gritted teeth. Son of a _bitch_ it _hurt!_

"Took me about twelve strikes before I got Sammy to cry." Raef casually informed Dean as he laid another stripe down Dean's back. "How many do you think it'll take you?"

Dean lifted his head, shooting an angry glance at Raef. "G-go to hell."

Raef smiled. "I'll meet you there."

The whipping started again, and besides, 'Make it stop, God, please!'Dean had only one thought;

_"Sammy, please hurry..."_

* * *

The whole thing, the entire damn hunt had been a trap for him. Dean had been right! Sam wished he would have listened, maybe then Dean wouldn't have gotten captured, or at the very least, maybe Sam could have been taken in his place.

As awful of a two day span as it had been, Sam had learned something about Raef all those years ago. He liked to be known, he wasn't shy, and he wasn't afraid. He'd left signs both times, wanting the recognition, wanting to be caught. He liked to put on a show.

Another thing Sam knew, Raef wasn't willing to give up. As much as Sam had insisted (begged, screamed) that he didn't have the information Raef wanted, he hadn't been willing to accept that. He'd kept torturing and torturing, refusing to admit he was wrong.

He also knew how to keep someone alive, regardless of how cruelly.

And Sam was no stranger to this game. He knew how it was supposed to play out. He'd show up to save Dean, but Raef would have a knife at Dean's throat or some other way to keep Sam from fighting. He'd give some crappy monologue about his rise to revenge, and then he'd kill Dean while Sam watched helplessly.

But Sam was a Winchester. Nothing would ever be able to take his family away from him without a fight.

Which meant Sam had needed a plan.

After adding up all his previous knowledge, Sam had remembered that Raef had Dean's phone. Now, any other demon probably would have crushed the damn thing, But Raef? Well, Raef was Raef. And he wanted to be caught, and that meant he had probably left it intact so that Sam could track it.

That was what Sam had thought at first anyway.

He'd managed to track the location, and had hijacked a car to speed towards it. _Towards Dean._

When Sam pulled into the area where the phone was located, his stomach dropped. It was a park, a public park overflowing with children. No place for a demon and an older brother to be hiding.

Filled with regret and frustration, Sam still forced himself to get out of the car. This was where Dean's cell phone was after all. It couldn't have been an accident, and there had to be a clue around there somewhere.

Looking all over the playground, Sam couldn't help but feel unease rise in his gut at a large slide with a clown's face around it, the slide meant to be its tongue. Because what about that wasn't adorable?

Once again, Raef was Raef, so Sam knew that he wouldn't have been able to resist using that as a clue.

Approaching it as cautiously as possible, Sam saw a little arrow on a post-it-note that read, _"Under the slide."_

Great. The guy had to be dramatic about it.

Swallowing his fear, Sam made himself move closer, not really caring about the number of parents that had begun escorting their kids away from the childless man hanging around the park.

His hand felt along the bottom of the slide until it came into contact with something. Something that felt a lot like a phone. He gave a slight tug, and it came loose.

Attached to it, was another post-it.

_"Cute, Sammy, but you're gonna have to try harder than that. Give us a call at our new number, alright?"_

But- what new number? There was nothing.

Sam tapped the screen to life, but that's when he saw there was a new message waiting to be opened.

A picture message.

Sam had fairly decent idea of what to expect, but he could only pray that he was wrong.

To his complete and utter dread, when Sam opened the message, his thoughts were unfortunately proved correct.

The first thing Sam noticed was the pain etched onto Dean's face, and the way he was clearly trying to hide it. His head was turned away from the camera, and he was wincing in what had to be extreme agony, because there, _carved into his brother's chest,_ was a phone number, the one Sam assumed he was supposed to call.

Raef was an asshole. Nothing more. But damn, did he know how to torture. By carving the number into Dean's chest, Sam would be forced to look at it, along with the blatant suffering on his brother's face until it was memorised, ensuring that that image would never go away. Damn him. Damn him right back to hell for that.

Sam was more than grateful for a good memory at this point. In reality, it hadn't taken more than a few seconds to memorise the number, but to Sam, the amount of time he'd stared at it would always be too damn long.

At last, he dialed the number, all the while the image of Dean forcing itself to the front of his mind.

 _"Hello?"_ Raef's voice finally came from the other end of the line.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked instantly.

Sam heard a giggle. _"I'm sorry, may I ask who's calling?"_

You've got to be kidding. "I mean it, Raef. Where is he?!"

_"Calm down, Sammy. I promise I'm taking good care of him. Right, Dean?"_

It would take a lifetime for Sam to forget the scream he heard from his brother.

"Dammit, Raef, it's me you want! Let Dean go and you can have me!"

_"Aww, that's cute, sweetheart. But you're rushing things! Let the moment last, learn to savour the little things."_

Unseen by Sam, but definitely felt by Dean, Raef dug his nails into Dean's chest, right on the wounds he'd made by engraving the phone number. The scent of blood filled the air, and once Dean's shout had silenced, Raef took a deep breath of the delicious smell, loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Stop it! I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you!"

 _"Can't wait, dear."_ The voice giggled again. _"But do try to hurry. Big brother misses you."_

 _"S-Sammy, don't-!"_ Dean's attempt at a plea was cut off with another hoarse cry as Raef applied an almost unbearable amount of pressure to the cuts.

"Dean!" Sam shouted in response to hearing his brother's warning. "Hang on, okay? I'm coming." Sam tried to comfort.

" _We're counting on that. That's when the real fun'll start."_

"You listen to me, you sick son of a bitch. I will find you, and when I do, you're gonna wish you stayed in Hell. No one screws with my brother and gets away with it. That's a promise, you hear me?"

_"Uh-huh. Loud and clear, Sammy-boy. Just like Dean's screaming over here."_

Everyone heard the squish of flesh, promptly followed by another choked off cry.

"You mother-!"

 _"Tick-tock, Sammy."_ Raef interrupted, and the call ended right after.

Sam just about hurled the cell phone against the pavement, but he couldn't risk losing his connection to Dean.

Anger simmered inside him, and he longed for the moment where he'd finally get Raef to pay.

But until that moment finally came, he was left with nothing to do but start all over once again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After tomorrow, exams are officially over, and winter break begins! Hopefully I will not take an entire week to update, but in case I do perhaps you will be held over by this-
> 
> Sneak Peek: "'I have learned!' Raef punched Dean again, in the face this time. 'Your brother's gonna be the one who underestimates me!' He took a breath, and collected his cool. Then he grinned. 'You have no idea what I'm planning to do to him.'"
> 
> Be sure to drop a review, and if there's something you'd like to see let me know! I do enjoy making my fans happy. See y'all soon!


	3. You're Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't help his mouth, and Raef grows impatient waiting for Sam. He adds a new rule to the game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when I first began I wasn't sure how much I would enjoy writing this, but I'm reeeaaaaally enjoying this as of now. I managed to write pretty much this entire chapter and half of the next one all within like two hours. For me, that's a lot. Hope you like this next chapter!

"Gotta say, Dean. Your brother was a lot smarter than I expected last time. Finally gave the kid a bathroom break, and he used his own damn blood to make a devil's trap, got me stuck in it, and sent me back to Hell."

Wearily, Dean lifted his head, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "G-good. Hope you burned like you deserved."

That earned him a punch to his already injured chest. Compared to everything else though, it was more than tolerable.

"Ysee, Dean, I could go on and on about all the things I went through down there, but then that'd ruin the surprise."

Did this guy ever shut up?

"Nope! Gonna keep you in suspense right up until Sammy shows up, and then I'll slit your throat. You'll get a real clear picture of what Hell's like after that."

The smug grin on Raef's face started to slip away when Dean laughed. "Something funny, buddy?"

"Your big mistake from last time… Underestimating my brother? Yeah, you're doing it again." He let out another breathy laugh, ignoring the way the puff of air strained the lashes on his back, and the cuts on his chest. "Y-you think you'd've learned by now."

That got him a stomp on his broken toe, and he gave a hoarse shout.

"I have learned!" Raef punched Dean again, in the face this time. "Your brother's gonna be the one who underestimates  _me!"_ He took a breath, and collected his cool. Then he grinned. "You have no idea what I'm planning to do to him."

"You're not gonna lay a finger on him ever again, you sick, twisted, son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, tugging furiously on his bonds.

"If it makes you feel any better, you won't be alive to see it."

Dean spit his blood in Raef's face.

To his surprise (and secretly his relief) Raef just threw his- her? Oh screw it,  _his_ head back in laughter.

"Ysee, overtime, I've grown to appreciate the defiance my toys usually have. Makes it more fun to watch them break."

"Only thing that's gonna break here is your neck."

With nothing more than an off-putting smile, Raef calmly walked over to Dean, a knife in hand. In one quick swipe, Dean felt the skin of his ear slice open. He didn't even try not to scream.

"Like I said, Dean-o. It's fun to watch."

To Raef's complete and utter disbelief, Dean laughed. "Y-you're really one crazy son of a bitch, you know that."

"It's been said before." Raef deadpanned, one eyebrow up in curiosity in regards to Dean's change in attitude.

"Y-you and your damn theatrics. You think being more of an arrogant dick than the rest of 'em makes you better than them?" Dean forced out another laugh, shaking his head. "Uh-uh. Y'picked a scary meatsuit and got lucky at nabbing my brother  _once_ , and you really think that makes you special?"

Raef's fists were clenched.

"Nice thought, buddy. But Sammy's changed. This time, you're getting your ass kicked seven ways 'til Sunday. You ain't getting the drop on him again. You'll be lucky if all he does is send you back."

The whole condescending, big talk? Yeah, that was supposed to be Raef's game, and he was damn  _pissed as hell_ when Dean was trying to use it against him.

So many different ways to take this game now. Maybe cut off a finger to remind Dean who's in charge. Or call Sam and make him listen as he ripped Dean's heart out.

No, that would end the game too quickly. He wanted to see the look in Sam's eyes when he killed Dean. But still, he couldn't let Dean's isolence go unpunished.

An idea popped into Raef's head just then, one that was too good to resist. Dean was so damn sure of his little brother's strength, so Raef would have to show Dean just how wrong he was,

He'd broken Sam once before, and now he planned to do it again, only this time, he'd have an audience…

* * *

Barely an entire half an hour had passed since Raef's last call when Dean's phone began to ring. Sam had no idea whether that was a good or a bad sign.

Then again, in what world could Raef calling ever be considered a good thing?

Bracing himself for the worst, Sam answered the phone.

Before Sam could get so much as one word out, Raef started talking.

" _You must not really care all that much about your brother, do you, Sammy?"_

Oh, screw you. "That's bull, Raef."

_"That so? Then how come it's taking you so damn long to find him, hmm?"_

Clenching his fists and teeth, Sam spat, "I'm doing the best I-"

 _"Well your good isn't good enough."_ Raef interrupted. " _We're tired of waiting for you, Sammy."_

"Well then why don't you just cut the bull and tell me where the hell you are?!" Sam snapped, regretting it immediately, positive that his failure to keep his temper in check would be taken out on Dean.

The elongated silence rose nothing but sheer panic in Sam's gut, and then Raef finally responded, voice wrongfully calm. " _Why do you think I'm calling?"_

Sam nearly dropped the phone. "This-... You're joking, aren't you?"

_"Not at all, buddy. I decided waiting around for you to show up could end up taking me by surprise, but if I know when you're coming, I can have everything set up just in time."_

Have everything set up? Yeah, that sounded pleasant. "Why should I do anything you tell me? I know what'll happen when I show up. I get there just in time to watch you kill Dean, and then you torture me for as long as you want, or up until I'm dead, right?'

Raef laughed. " _Not at all. See, I know that's what any_ other  _demon in the world would do, but as I'm so desperately trying to show big brother here, I'm not like other demons. No, you see, you show up, and then I leave big brother be."_

This time, Sam did drop the phone.

Raef must have figured out what happened, because he laughed again. " _Sammy? You still with us?"_

Sam scrambled to pick up the phone. "Y-yeah, I'm still here."

_"Good. Now, this deal sound good to you?"_

A little too good, actually. "What's the catch?"

_"What makes you think there is one?"_

"The fact that you're a dick, and being anywhere remotely close to fair is beyond your capabilities."

 _"Temper, Sam."_ Sam heard a snap, and a muffled yell.

Muffled? Raef must have gagged Dean, no wonder he'd been so quiet. Well, up until now that is.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Sam shouted in response to hearing his brother in pain.

Sam heard a chuckle. " _Sorry, couldn't resist. But, sadly, you are right. There is one, little, bitty catch."_

Shocker. "What is it?'

_"I want you to stay on the phone while you drive over here."_

Wait, was that it? That-that couldn't be it. "O-okay…" Sam agreed shakily.

_"Oh, did I forget to mention that I'll be carving up big brother while we wait for you to get here?"_

Sam and the entire world went dead silent for a moment. "Wh-what?"

_"You're gonna drive over here, phone somewhere where you can hear it, and you're gonna sit there and listen while I make your big brother scream until you show up. How's that for special, Dean?'_

Sam heard an angry but garbled yell. He pushed out a scarily unsteady breath. "D-don't do this, Raef. You've hurt him enough already."

_"The address is 478 Dolor Lane. The faster you get here, the sooner I stop hurting Dean. Hang up, and I kill him."_

"Please…" Sam breathed out.

Raef offered no verbal response, Sam could only assume he was grinning.

And then Sam heard what he guessed was flesh sizzling against something hot. Going off of Raef's track record, probably a heated poker.

What made it worse was how Sam could tell Dean was trying not to scream. Even now, Dean was still trying to be strong for Sam. It was a classic Winchester trait, but Sam hated being on the other end of it.

"H-hang on, Dean. I-I'll be there soon, okay?" Sam tried so damn hard not to let his voice crack.

His efforts were rewarded with another choked off cry.

_"He says to take your time."_

Sam's stomach churned with revulsion and worry. Maybe he could distract Raef, talk to him, make him forget about hurting Dean. That-that was plausible, right?

"You leave him alone once I show up right? No tricks, I'm yours and Dean's free?"

The sound of a knife ripping through flesh threw Sam's theory out the window. " _That's right, Sammy. All mine."_

As far from heartwarming as that sounded, Sam was at least grateful that it would no longer be Dean suffering at Raef's hands because of him.

He'd gathered up all the weapons he'd need as quickly as he possibly could, and he jumped into the car, phone still blasting the sounds of Dean's misery on the passenger seat. As he drove, Sam's knuckles were white in the steering wheel.

For a while, the only sound that streamed through the car was Dean's pained cries. Sam tried to blink away the tears in his vision, barely even able to see the road.

_"You still there, Sammy?'_

Sam swallowed, trying to force away the lump in his throat, threatening to break his voice, so he kept his answer brief. "Yes."

_"Good. I'd hate to end this now. You let me know when you're here, alright? You step a single foot in here before, and Dean's dead."_

Oh, how Sam hated playing into his hands so easily, but it couldn't be helped, not with Dean's life at stake. "Y-Yes, Raef."

A few more agonisingly long minutes passed, each second marking another scream. But at last, Sam was there. Sam breached the entrance of the warehouse. "I'm here, Raef."

Dean's screams stopped. Silence. And then, " _Well, my boy… Do come in."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The address where Raef is keeping Dean has a meaning, who thinks they know what it means? First one to get it right gets a little shout out next chapter! Speaking of next chapter, here's your-
> 
> Sneak Peek: "'Dean was talking real big about you, yknow. Saying how you knew better than to just waltz right in here. Or how you were smarter than me. Or that I wouldn't get the drop on you again.'... Laying a hand on Sam's cheek, Raef smiled. 'Boy, am I excited to prove him wrong.'"
> 
> That's right, I couldn't help throwing in some hurt!Sam next chapter because it's me and I love him too much not to cause him pain. Next chapter will be the last, I promise I'm done milking this story out. Let me know what you guys think, and I will see y'all soon!


	4. But Your Spirit's Not Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam at last finds his way to Dean, but Raef's taken every precaution to make sure he gets to have his fun with Sammy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I might've changed the chapter names just cuz the other ones didn't seem fitting enough. And the only person to correctly identify the meaning of 'Dolor' was Catherine H! Shout-out to her for catching it! Dolor is both Latin and Spanish for 'pain.' In short, the address translates to Pain Lane. Yes, I am five. Anywho, this is the chapter which beholds the hurt!Sam, protective!Dean, and vengeance galore! Hope y'all enjoy!

With a shaky breath, Sam pushed the door open. He had no idea what kind of state Dean would be in when he got there, but at least he'd finally get his break.

It wasn't at all surprising when Sam looked across to see Dean in chains, low enough that he was on his knees, and Raef was holding a knife to his throat.

Wow. Original.

"Hey, Sam." Raef cooed sweetly. "Long time, no see."

Again, original.

Sam spread his arms out wide. "Well. Here I am. You ready to hold up your end of the bargain?"

The muffled growl from Dean was ignored by both Sam and Raef.

"Nice try, Sammy. How 'bout you throw the Colt over here first?"

Sam flinched. "How did-"

"Because I'm not an idiot, that's how." He pressed the tip of the knife harder into Dean's throat. "Do I have to ask again?"

Begrudgingly, Sam reached into the back of his pants, and held up what he had thought was going to be his secret weapon.

"Put it on the ground, nice and slow."

Sam obliged.

Raef stared at it for a moment, and then psychically slid it somewhere behind him, somewhere far away from Sam.

"Okay," Sam said. "Colt's yours. So am I. Now let Dean go."

Raef smiled, and slowly moved the knife away from Dean's neck. Then he flicked a finger, pinning Sam to the wall.

Dean yanked on his chains, growling and yelling beneath the duct tape around his mouth, ignoring how much his thrashing hurt his seemingly endless wounds.

"We had a deal, Raef! Let Dean go. Now!" Sam shouted.

"Slow your roll there, cowboy, all in good time. Promise, I'm not laying a finger on him now that you're here, as was the deal." Raef had begun sauntering his way over to Sam, swaying the hips of his female vessel. To say it was off-putting would have been a gross understatement.

"Dean was talking real big about you, yknow. Saying how you knew better than to just waltz right in here. Or how you were smarter than me. Or that I wouldn't get the drop on you again."

Raef was on Sam now, only a few inches between his body and Sam's futilely squirming one.

Laying a hand on Sam's cheek, Raef smiled. "Boy, am I excited to prove him wrong."

Sam's head snapped back against the wall, a pained gasp slipping past his lips when a pressure suddenly appeared in his brain. The force seemed to be pressing on his skull from the inside out, trying to break it.

A choked cry came out as the pressure increased, and Sam could feel something dribbling out of his ear. That was never good.

Even gagged, Sam could understand his brother's attempt to scream, 'Sammy!' He knew exactly how Dean felt right then. Helpless to watch and listen as your brother's tortured in front of you.

Raef's hand hovered in front of Sam's face, every twitch or twist of it only intensifying the pain, never lessening it.

"Had to undergo a lotta torture to acquire this new skill, Sammy. Been saving it just for you. Tell me, d'ya think it was worth it?"

The hand twisted in a motion similar to turning up a dial, with the action, the pain crescendoed and crescendoed until it reached a climax that Sam could no longer bear, and he screamed.

"Huh." Raef mused aloud, not really trying to suppress his pleased smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

At last, the hand lowered, and Sam let out a shaky gasp, head drooping to his chest.

A finger pressed under his chin, lifting it up until Sam was forcefully looking into Raef's icy stare. Sam gritted his teeth, trying so damn hard to hide the fact that he was still trembling with the aftershocks of the pain. His mouth was clamped tightly shut, knowing that he'd let out a whimper or some other utterly humiliating sound if he opened it.

"What do you think, Sammy?" Raef giggled, dragging his hand down to rest on Sam's ribcage. "Up for round two?"

Sam's eyes went wide and pleading in fear. If it were any other demon, Sam might have held out a little bit longer, but this was Raef. He knew what scared Sam, exactly how to hurt him, damn near everything you'd never want a bad guy to know, and that caused Sam's resolve, and his dignity to crumble a lot more quickly.

Terrified, Sam desperately shook his head.

Raef smiled. "Scared, Sammy?"

Sam only clenched his jaw in answer.

The smile widened. "Good."

Twitching his hand no more than a centimeter, the coursing agony and pressure reappeared in Sam's abdomen, focusing meticulously on his ribcage.

Little hands of iron worked inside of him, pressing on his ribs until Sam swore he felt them bending _outward._

The mock motion of turning a dial returned, and the hands pressed harder, seeming to heat up as well, causing a mixture of pain, pressure, and fire to rise inside of Sam. His mouth went wide in a silent scream, trying to resist the sound building up in his throat.

"Aww, Sammy, there's no reason to hold back. Go on. Show Dean how easy it _really_ is to break you."

Raef pressed one finger to Sam's sternum, the simple touch sending sparks of pure agony racing down every inch of Sam's body.

There was no hope in trying to hold back his shriek.

"That's _my_ Sammy." Raef let up the power entrapping Sam in pain, but quickly grabbed his chin when his head fell forward again. "Ah, ah, ah, no passing out yet." He scolded the nearly unconscious Sam, squeezing his jaw a little more harshly than necessary, because hey, the kid's pain was the whole point of this. He tried not to openly revel at the sight of blood trickling out of Sam's nose, the pressure clearly more than he was able to handle.

"Where next, buddy?" The hand waved in front of Sam's face once more, a truly psychotic grin on Raef's face. "Why not just stick to the classics?"

He touched Sam's forehead, with four fingers this time. The force sent Sam into full on seizures, blood now trickling from just about every single hole in his head. He seemed past the capability of screaming at this point.

You want to torture Dean Winchester? Fine, torture him. You want to use him as bait to lure his brother into a trap? Prepare to hurt, but sure, go right ahead. But chain him up and force him to watch while you torture his brother to the point of screaming himself hoarse?

Hell. Freaking. No.

It didn't take much to make Dean Winchester angry. Or to dislike someone. But the one damn thing that never failed to make him _furious_ beyond all reason was hurting Sammy. That got you dead. No questions asked.

Now, Dean was hurting. Like a lot. But his pain didn't mean jack when his little brother's well-being was at stake. Uh-uh. Not one bit.

Arrogance seemed to be a reoccurring flaw of Raef's. He believed himself to be invincible, so he didn't seem to put that much effort into insuring his captives were unable to escape.

And Dean was gonna exploit the hell out of that flaw.

Raef had lowered Dean's chains so that his knees touched the ground. Made it easier to keep him at knifepoint. But the strain on his shoulders had also lessened, as had the tension. In sort, his arms had a lot more mobility.

As quietly as he could, Dean reached forward, wincing and biting his lip at the pain brought on by finally moving, but he pressed on. He reached out until he grasped the same knife that had been use to carve the cell number into his chest. That was definitely not gonna be weird to explain when chick's saw him shirtless.

Focus, Dean!

Even though the sound hurt him more than any broken bones or hot pokers had over the past few days, Sam's screams were giving Dean a real good cover while he worked the knife inside the keyhole of the manacles around his wrists.

At last, there was a click.

Free, about damn time by the way, Dean slowly peeled the tape off his lips, and then eased his way onto his feet. He nearly collapsed when he forgot about the broken toe until the agony that shot through his entire leg reminded him about it.

The time for pain was over though. Now, it was time to make this asshole pay for everything he'd done to him, but especially to his brother.

Fingers shaking for a brief moment, Dean leaned over and scooped up the Colt, which Raef had oh so carelessly discarded. He cocked it with the fingers that weren't broken, and took his aim.

"Hey, Raef." Dean called out to him.

Raef's head had barely turned to him all the way before Dean took the shot. The bullet hit its target perfectly, landing directly in Raef's gut. Because this bastard did _not_ deserve to die easy.

Instantly, Raef dropped to the ground, the special bullet sending pulses of pain through his body with every single breath.

No longer suspended upwards by Raef's power, Sam fell to his hands and knees on the warehouse floor. He took a moment to remember how to breathe while Dean made his way over, cocking the gun once more.

"That was for the first time you screwed with my brother." Dean put his uninjured foot on Raef's stomach, applying an agonisingly slow pressure to the bullet wound. He couldn't help the little smirk that crept onto his face at Raef's pained cry.

Suddenly, he gave a harsh stomp, sending another visible course of power and pain through Raef's body. His eyes had gone black and were welling with tears.

Good. That son of a bitch deserved to hurt.

"And that was for screwing with me." He aimed the gun between Raef's eyes. "And this is for screwing with Sammy again."

Raef whimpered, making Dean give a brief chuckle.

But then Dean lowered the gun.

"I'm not gonna do it..."

Raef was shuddering in agony, but Dean saw the relief flood his eyes.

Without even looking at him, Dean handed the Colt to his brother.

"Because that honour, belongs to Sam."

Shakily, Sam got to his feet again. Blood was still gradually leaking from his ears, eyes, nose, mouth, but even with all that, Sam was determined to end this.

Raef knew it was over, but it was only instinct to try and grovel when he was about to lose his life. "Pl-pl's, S'mmy..."

Sam let out a scoff, an almost indistinguishable smirk on his face. "It's like I told you back at Stanford, Raef." Sam placed the gun at Raef's temple, the ghost of a smile completely wiped away. "My name's 'Sam.'"

And then he pulled the trigger.

With one gunshot, Sam's long term nightmare went wide-eyed in momentary pain, lightning crackling around the wound, but then it faded, as did the life that was occupying the body.

Raef was finally dead.

And it was a _damn_ good feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I promised that this would be the last chapter, but my muse desired a good patch-up scene meshed with some brotherly truths coming out. Confused? Here's a-
> 
> Sneak Peek: "Even with Raef trying to rub it in and everything, Dean still didn't know the whole story about what happened between him and Sam, and as a big brother, he needed to know."
> 
> If the brotherly love isn't your style, then I guess you can say you're done. Last chapter is fully written out, just need to find time to type it. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and drop a review to let me know what you thought!


	5. You Know It's Worht Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The patch-up scene isn't just psychical...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it is almost Christmas, everybody! Allow this final chapter to be an early gift for y'all! This chapter is kind of a treat for those that already read On My Own, but honestly it just kind of explains what went down, so you won't be lost or anything... I don't think. If there's any questions feel free to ask! Really, I do love chatting with you all!

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snapped.

"Quit squirming." Sam replied flatly.

"I will when you quit hurting me!"

"I wouldn't even have to be doing this if you hadn't robbed a bank last year. Maybe then we'd get to go to a hospital."

"Hey, not my fault the shapeshifter knew a good face when it saw one." Dean huffed, and then let out a little yelp when a particularly painful stitch went through his back. "Ow! That was on purpose!"

"Was not. Stop moving."

"'Stop moving...'" Dean mimicked under his breath.

"Hey, you want to not piss of the guy who's got a needle at your back?"

"I clearly already have since he's hurting me so damn much."

Sam groaned. "Wuss."

After what felt like far too long to Dean, Sam had finished patching him up. "There, done. You happy?"

"Freaking over the moon, Sammy."

"We'll get your toe and fingers checked out once we get further away from here, and to Bobby's, alright?"

"Sounds good. How's the head?"

"Fi-"

"Don't you dare." Dean cut him off. "I did not just sit through twenty minutes of Mr. Hot-Dog-Finger's patch up session for you to say you're fine. C'mon, how's the head?"

Sam huffed. "Still kinda hurts, but not more than the times I had a vision or anything."

"And your chest?"

"It was all superficial, Dean. The pain was nothing more than some weird-ass pressure Raef pulled out of thin air."

"We're still getting you an x-ray to make sure everything's in place. Don't argue, just accept it and we can move on with our lives."

With an eye roll, Sam concurred. "Fine."

Approvingly, Dean nodded. They were both going to need a while to recover from this one, but that was okay. The end of the world wasn't coming any faster if they took a few days to breathe.

But- something was still bothering Dean about this. Even with Raef trying to rub it in and everything, Dean still didn't know the whole story about what happened between him and Sam, and as a big brother, he needed to know.

"Hey, Sam?"

Oh no. Dean had said 'Sam.' That was never a good sign. "Yeah?"

"What did Raef even want? Not this time, he was pretty clear about that, but back at Stanford. Why'd he ever go after you in the first place?"

Dean watched the lightheartedness fall from Sam's face. "It was years ago, Dean. It doesn't matter any-"

"Yes it does, Sam." Dean interrupted. "It matters to me. C'mon, you're always complaining that I never talk about my feelings or whatever it is you girls do. Don't be a hypocrite."

Huffing again, Sam took a few seconds to prepare himself to tell the tale. "It started off a lot like this time. Trail of bodies, not a lot in common with one another, and no one was stepping in. I just- I had to do something, yknow?"

Oh, Dean definitely knew.

"I convinced myself I was just checking out the crime scene, nothing more. But- I saw the sulfur on the windows, and he'd spelled my name out in it."

"Sounds like he's always been a dramatic dick then, huh?" Dean made an attempt at humour.

It worked, at least a little, earning him a small smile from Sam. "Looks like it. Anyway, he was there waiting for me. Tossed me around til I passed out, and the next time I woke up, I'd realised I'd been captured by a demonic clown."

Yikes. "That sounds like it kinda sucked."

Sam scoffed. "You know what he's capable of, so that's the understatement of the year. But- yeah. Before he started torturing me, he'd asked what made me special. Had no clue what he was talking about back then, so that made it a lot harder to cope when he brought out all the pointy stuff."

Dean now wished he'd taken longer to kill the bastard.

"I tried to tell him that I didn't know what he meant, but he wouldn't listen. Lotta torture happened in between, a lot of what you got. But, eventually I managed to get free and trap and exorcise him."

"Heard about that. Your own blood for a devil's trap?"

Sam nodded.

"Good thinking, Sammy." Damn, Dean had one hell of a smart brother.

It was quiet for a bit, but then Sam just had to open his damn mouth. "What really sucked was when I found out he was right..."

Hold. The hell. Up. "Come again?"

"He was right." Sam deadpanned, eyes forward, far from the undoubtedly judgmental stare his brother was giving him. "I was special, Dean. I did have powers."

"So what, you saying you deserved to get tortured by that son of a bitch?"

"No, I'm not saying that, I just mean-" Sam huffed again. "I got away from hunting for a reason, Dean. I never- I never felt- safe around you and Dad. It wasn't yours or his fault, I just- I think I knew. Some part of me knew that I was dangerous, and I wanted to run away to try and keep that part of me from ever showing up. For the longest time I was willing to believe that the entire thing with Raef was just some freak coincidence, but turned out that I couldn't escape. It was always just a matter of time before I turned into a freak."

As calmly as he could, Dean took a breath. "Shut up, Sam."

Taken back, Sam gave Dean a shocked look. "What?"

"I said shut up. You're not dangerous, and you're not a freak. You never have been."

"But-"

"No 'buts,' Sam, nothing that happened to you was ever your choice. You didn't ask for any of that. It just got thrown in your face, and it's anything but fair. So don't you think for a second that that son of a bitch had any reason for everything he did to you. He was wrong, and if you ever start thinking otherwise then you're an idiot."

Sam went silent for a moment, and then he let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, his tone still maintaining a bit of an edge to it.

"Nothing, I just- I- I needed to hear that... Thank you, Dean."

Oh, God, this was exactly why Dean avoided talking about his feelings. It always ended up turning into- this.

Nonetheless, Sam was right. He did need to hear that. "You're welcome."

Alright, Sam had told his side, and now it was Dean's turn. If he thought about it too much, he knew he'd talk himself out of admitting it, so he just forced it out. "I saw you at Stanford."

Sam's eyebrows knitted together, "I-I know, Dean. I was usually there when you visited me."

"No, Sam, I mean- during all that. Well- after it."

The eyebrows scrunched further. "What are you talking about?"

Dean took a deep breath. "The reason no one was showing up on that case... Dad was calling every hunter he knew. Telling 'em he had it taken care of. Thought maybe that'd get you to call in some backup. I swear, I didn't know at first, but the second I found out, I left to go see you."

"You-..." Sam looked like he couldn't even believe it. "Was dad mad?"

"Not until I got back, but that was when I suggested that he and I started taking separate jobs. I was pretty pissed at him for that."

"I-I didn't know that."

Dean let out a little chuckle. "Course you didn't, that's why I just told you, dumbass."

Sam rolled his eyes, giving a small laugh. "Shut up. Just keep going."

"Anyway, I left to go check on you, and I ran into some kid named Brain or Brandy-"

"Brady." Sam corrected.

"Brady, that's it. Ran into Brady, and he told me about how you didn't want to see anybody after the accident. Naturally, I was both pissed and worried as hell, so I went to the library to find you. I saw you coming out with crutches, and I was about to run over there and ask what the hell happened to you, but..." Dean paused.

"But what?"

Dean could only hope that what he said next wouldn't upset Sam too greatly. "I saw Jess. She came over to you and- you two just looked so happy."

Jess' name would always hurt to hear, but that wasn't what troubled Sam the most. "Why didn't you come over?"

"Why didn't you call me or dad?" Dean retorted.

Touché. "That-that was the last time you ever came to Stanford, wasn't it?"

Dean nodded. "I missed you, Sammy, but... I figured you needed- no, you _deserved_ that life you'd always wanted. And that life didn't include me, but I was okay with that. You'd built that life all on your own, and even though I might not have been there for you, I was proud of you. And I always will be."

Sam smiled again, a barely noticeable but genuinely grateful one. "Hey." He said. "I'm proud of you too, Dean."

Kid was crazy for thinking that, but Dean couldn't help but smile too. "Alright, no need to be a girl about it."

With a little breathy laugh, Sam couldn't help but fall into the classic banter trap. "Jerk."

Clichéd much, Sam? Still, Dean replied with his signature grin, "Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am a piece of garbage, but whatever, I'm okay with that. Alright, I do already have another story in the works. A request was sent in, and I have already begun, therefore, y'all know what's coming...
> 
> Sneak Peek: "Stubborn as dad. Of course. Dean knew that at this point, there was no reason to stick around. Sam had guessed wrong, he wasn't allowed to come on the hunt."
> 
> If you ain't figured it out yet, it is indeed a weechesters fic! Not always the easiest thing for me to write, but I am willing to expand my horizons for requests! See how easy it is to a get a story written for you? All ya gotta do is ask :D ! Okay, lemme know what you thought of this story, but also, have a very Merry Christmas everyone! Until next time, carry on my wayward sons!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to jump right on into the action in this one. I was gonna have my next story be the Sam and Meg requests, but I've yet to get any, so here we are. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I will post the next one soon! Speaking of next chapter, here's the-
> 
> Sneak Peek: "The whipping started again, and besides, 'make it stop, God, please!' Dean had only one thought;
> 
> 'Sammy, please hurry...'"
> 
> Angst is bae. EXCEPT FOR THE ANGST OF THE MIDSEASON FINALE. PARDON MY OBNOXIOUS CAPSLOCK BUT THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR. IF YOU WANNA VENT GO AHEAD AND MESSAGE ME. Or drop a review, those are also nice. *Inserts casual and shameless plea for reviews*


End file.
